When the Dragons have lost their most recent game, $200$ fans buy tickets. For each consecutive win the Dragons have, the number of tickets fans buy increases by a factor of $1.1$. Write a function that gives the number of tickets $t(w)$ fans buy to Dragons games after the Dragons have had $w$ consecutive wins. $t(w)=$
Answer: For each consecutive win, the number of tickets are multiplied by $1.1$. If we start with the initial number of tickets, $200$ tickets, and keep multiplying by $1.10$, this function gives us the number of tickets fans buy to Dragons games after $w$ consecutive wins: $t(w)=200(1.1)^w$